Ice and Shadow
by Helios Valhalla
Summary: When Toshiro is sent to investigate a strange and powerful spritual pressure in Dimino, he learns that the past has a habit of repeating itself. And what is the conection to these strange items and three people from his squad? pairings yet unknown
1. The Mission

((Yami))

(Yugi)

/Bakura/

/Ryo/

::Malik (Yami Marik)::

:Marik:

_Little one?_ - Zanpakuto speaking

Toshiro Hitsugaya was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. The head captain had informed him he was to go to Domino City and masquerade as a high school student there. There had been reports of a strange spiritual pressure coming from that area. As such the 12th division had informed all the captains that no one under the level of a captain could withstand this strange spiritual pressure. It had then been decided that he would be the one to investigate due to the fact that he was the only captain that was around that age that could blended in easily.

He was to attend the high school to see if it was any of the students there while taking care of any hollows that showed up. He would also be sent his paper work due to a laptop designed by The Research and Development to allow contact between the Soul Society and the Real World. He was also being issued a gigi that allowed him access to his zanpakuto if needed. He groaned at the thought of having to act like a kid. He was not a child despite how old he looked, and would not let anyone think other wise.

Toshiro decided to visit Hinamori (Momo), his friend since the time he lived in the Rukongai, before he left. He would pack later. Entering the squad 9 barracks he walked swiftly to the lieutenant quarters where Momo stayed.

"Momo!" he called once he had reached her room. "Are you here?"

"Shiro-kun!" Momo replied exiting her room and hugging her childhood friend.

"It's Hitsugaya-tochio to you lieutenant." Toshiro replied in his usual icy tone.

"Don't be so stern Shiro-kun, I have watermelon." Momo stated entering her room. Though most were not aware of it, Toshiro loved watermelon.

"Fine, Momo. But at least call me Hitsugaya." He replied following her.

After his visit with Momo, Toshiro headed back to the squad 10 barracks to finish his paper work and pack for his mission in the world of the living. When he got back to his office he was greeted with the sight of his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, passed once again, with bottles of sake littering the area around her. Shaking his head and sat down to work knowing his lieutenant would wake up sometime soon or later.

Despite her lazy attitude and her avoidance of work, she was still a lieutenant and as such, was a strong fighter. Toshiro just wished she would stop drinking and start working more or at least actually doing her paper work rather than leaving it for him to do.

Finishing the last of his paper work after a long, stressful three and a half hours, Hitsugaya headed to his quarters to pack what he would need to take with him to the world of the living. It didn't take him long to pack his duffle full of what would be his school uniform and some casual cloths to wear around Domino when he had the spar time.

After having packed all his things he went to observe his squads training. As he entered the training grounds he found Seth, Mana, and Mahado, training together as was normal for them. They had been in his squad since before he had become captain, but they never tried to gain a higher rank. He had heard that Seth was to become the 9th squad's captain soon and was thankful for that. He knew Seth and had worked with him and above him; he trusted Seth with Momo's safety.

Walking over to the group he observed their training silently. They were all highly skilled; Mana and Mahado were both highly skilled with Kido and easily could best anyone else when it came to using kido at the same time as ones zanpakuto in a fight.

"Seth, I heard you were going to be the 9th division's captain, congratulations." He spoke, interrupting their sparring match.

"Thank you Toshiro-Tochio, and I'll keep an eye on Hinamori for you, make sure she doesn't get into any more trouble like last time." Seth replied with a nod. Toshiro nodded in reply.

"I won't be here when you're named captain though, I'm being sent to cheek out a strange spiritual pressure in the world of the living."

"It must be pretty powerful for them to send a captain there." Mahado stated, speaking up.

"Yes, and due to the fact that it could be a high school student, I have to enter the high school." Toshiro replied.

"I'm sure they won't bother you to much Toshiro-Tochio, about your height that is." Mana said, joining the conversation.

"Mana" warned Toshiro.

"Yes Tochio," Replied Mana. Toshiro sighed and nodded.

"I'm going to get some sleep before I leave. Wake up Matsumoto and make sure she gets her work done." With that said he left the three, unaware what his association with them would cause in the time he was in the world of the living.

- -Next Morning- -

Toshiro was standing at the Senkimon Gate, waiting with the Hell Butterfly that would be his guide for the Gate to be opened. He had his duffle bag slung over his shoulder, and his usual cold look that challenged anyone to treat him like a child or anything similar. It also promised pain to any who tried. After waiting for half an hour, the Gate opened and, taking one last glance at the Seireitei, Toshiro walk through the Gate and headed towards the world of the living, unable to shake the feeling that something major was going to happen.

OK everyone, here's the redone version of the first chapter of Ice and Shadow. I hope you all enjoy it pleased feel free to put plot ideas in your reviews.

Also I apologize for not updating for so long.


	2. Meeting Bakura

Thanks to everyone for all the reviews I have been getting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or YGO in any way

So, with no further trouble, on with chapter 2.

Toshiro stepped out of the Gate above Domino City, his cold eyes sweeping over the urban land scape as he stood on the air above it.

Leaping down he fell silently towards the ground. When he landed he silently slipped into his gigai and headed toward the apartment he was going to be staying in.

Upon arriving at the apartment, which was not far from a game store called, Kame Game shop, Toshiro opened the door he stepped inside, his icy gaze analyzing his surroundings. Closing the door, he set his duffle down and proceeded to explore the apartment. There were two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a table in the living room for eating. He placed the duffle in one of two bedrooms and planned to later turn the other into an office so he could work on his paper work in peace. Toshiro smirked as he thought of the one good thing about this mission, that he wouldn't have to deal with his sake obsessed lieutenant messing up his office or scattering his paperwork.

After unpacking for an hour, Toshiro grabbed a handful of money and headed towards the nearest food store to stock his cupboards with things to eat.

He grabbed the keys to his apartment on the way out, locking the door behind him. Wandering around for twenty minutes, Toshiro found a food store and upon letting out an annoyed sigh, he stepped inside. Picking up a basket he started down an aisle.

As he was finishing his shopping, is mind had wandered toward the spiritual pressure, having barley felt it since he had entered Domino, and his eyes were focused on the selves so Toshiro didn't see the other short teen in front of him till he walk into him.

Glancing up from where he had fallen, Toshiro's eyes fell in the short teen with spiky tri-coloured hair and innocent purple eyes.

"Sorry," he apologized in his normal icy tone.

"That's ok, I wasn't paying attention. I'm Yugi, Yugi Motou." The tri-coloured teen now known as Yugi replied.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya," answered Toshiro with a node. Gathering up his stuff Toshiro stood and with one last glance he walked away. _That spiritual pressure, Is he the one causing it? It seems to just flow out of him, and it's so dark, no wonder the 12__th__ division captain advised only captains to come. But there are other sources of this strange spiritual pressure; he can't be the only one._ Toshiro thought as he paid for the food, shivering slightly at the feeling of the spiritual pressure.

Once he was done he started back to his apartment, still playing over in his head the encounter with Yugi Motou and the darkness of the spiritual pressure he gave off. It wasn't a hollows that was for sure, in fact he had to say it might just be even darker that a hollow's spiritual pressure.

- -Monday- -

Waking to the steady blaring of his alarm, Toshiro yawned and fumbled around to hit the snooze button. Having silence the alarm he climbing out of bed and stalked over to his dresser and pulled out his uniform. When he was dressed he grabbed his bag and exited his room, making his way to the kitchen. Rummaging through his cupboards and his fridge he pulled out a rice ball and a jug of milk. Pouring himself a glass of milk he sat down to eat, flipping through his phone to see if there were any reports.

After finishing his quick breakfast, Toshiro grabbed his book bag and key before leaving for school. Locking the door, he made his way towards the high school which he had found on Saturday when he was walking around Domino.

Toshiro's cold eyes scanned over the school grounds, glaring a challenge at anyone who would either be brave of stupid enough to approach him. The glare stopped most from approaching or as most wanted to do because of his height, beat him up.

However, it didn't stop seven students from approaching: Yugi Motou, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Tea Granger, Ryo Bakura, Marik Ishtar and Seto Kaiba. Maybe it was that fact that they hung out with Seto Kaiba and he normally shot a frosty glare at everyone, or maybe it was the fact that they had darker halves, their yamis, that lessened the effect of Toshiro's glare, but they were probably the only ones to approach the icy captain.

"Toshiro!" Toshiro glanced up from his phone as he heard someone calling his name. Spotting Yugi and a group of people he guessed to be his friends, coming towards him he sighed and closed his phone with a snap and put it in his pocket.

"It's Hitsugaya to you Motou, and what is it that you want, I'm busy." Toshiro replied coldly.

"Hey! Don't talk to Yugi that way!" A blond haired American yelled, only managing to annoy Toshiro even more.

"I don't really care and as I said, I'm busy and have things to do." With that Said, Toshiro took out his phone again and looked down at the screen, which was scanning the area for hollows, completely ignoring the group of people in front of him.

"Why you little…" The American started only to be cut of by Yugi.

"It's ok Joey, let's go." Yugi assured his friend, who turned out to me Joey. Toshiro sighed and continued to observe his phone.

After the group had left, Toshiro reflected on the strange spiritual pressure three of them had, one was from Yugi, and the other two from a tanned bronze haired boy and an albino boy. _Could they be the reason he was stuck here? Were they the ones he had been sent here to find?_

Toshiro was pulled from his thoughts when his phone rang, informing him that a hollow had shown up. Taking out a soul candy, he swallowed it and shunpoued towards the hollow's location.

When he arrived, Toshiro noticed that the hollow was low level and attacking someone who didn't look like a soul. Pulling out Hyorinmaru, he shunpoued in front of the hollow and sliced through its mask.

Once he had defeated the hollow he turned to see if the person was alright. He was mildly surprised to see one of the people from Yugi's group and also one of the people with the strange, dark spiritual pressure. The teen had white hair and reddish brown eyes (Cookie to whoever can guess who this is.). He was wearing the standard uniform and had an odd looking gold Egyptian pendent.

Said pendent looked like a ring with an upside down pyramid in the center and pins hanging down from the bottom. On the pyramid was a symbol that looked like an eye from ancient Egypt. He made a note to ask Seth, Mahado or Mana when he got the chance. "What was that thing that attacked my host boy?" demanded the boy.

"Host?" Toshiro asked a little confused but not overly surprised that the boy could see him due to his high amount of spiritual pressure.

"Yes boy, my host and hikari. Now answer my question before I send you to the shadow realm." snarled the boy causing Toshiro to frown slightly.

"That was a hollow, a soul who has not been given the chance to pass on and devours other souls." Stated Toshiro.

"Interesting." The boy said, a smirk playing on his face. Toshiro glanced at the boy; eyes narrowed wondering what the strange boy had meant by host and shadow realm.

"What's your name?" Toshiro questioned.

"My name is Touzoku Bakura and my host name is Ryou Bakura." replied the boy.

Toshiro nodded while taking out his cell and typing in a quick report, he would do a more thorough one later when he got back to his apartment, something told him there was more to this than they originally thought.

Closing this phone again with a snap he looked at Bakura.

"Go home." Toshiro instructed and shunpoued back to where he left his gigai, leaving a smirking Bakura and a worried hikari. Both were unaware of the events that would unfold in the future and just what roles they played in it.

Hope you like it; I've been trying to stick to my original plot by going through each chapter and editing it. Also if you would like to beta for this story, message me.


	3. Glimps of the Past

Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

Toshiro sighed as he made his way back to his apartment; the encounter with Bakura lay heavily on his mind. Upon reaching his apartment he unlocked the door and stepped inside, dropping his bag in his room. Walking over to the kitchen he debated on what to eat for dinner as he scanned his cupboards. After a bit of pondering he finally settled on simply make instant Raman. After Toshiro ate he headed to bed and, lying down on his bed, he mulled over the events of the day.

Waking once again to the blaring of his alarm, Toshiro got out of bed and started getting ready for the day trying to decide how to handle the problem of Bakura and the fact that he would most likely confront him some time today. Rummaging around for something to eat, Toshiro decided to just let the events play out. Finishing his breakfast, Toshiro garbed his bag and locking the door behind him, headed to school.

Upon reaching the school, Toshiro glanced around before heading to his first class. Swiftly entering and taking his seat, Toshiro scanned the classroom. Yesterday he hadn't paid any attention to who was in his classes because he was too focused on Bakura. Sitting quietly he watched the door out of the corner of his eye, taking note of when Bakura entering and toke a seat next to him. What confused him though was that Bakura looked nothing like he had yesterday. Today he looked innocent with wide doe like brown eyes. Toshiro figured that this was Ryou rather than Touzoku Bakura.

With a sigh Toshiro Choose to ignore him till lunch, Toshiro focused on his work, drowning out the teacher's random, pointless babble. After a rather boring class the bell finally rang and Toshiro headed to his next class. Only two more class until lunch, Toshiro just hoped that he wouldn't have to deal with Touzoku Bakura again.

When the bell for lunch rang, Toshiro gathered up his stuff and walked out of the classroom, heading up to the roof where he had spent his last lunch hour, preferring the open space to the crowded areas that everyone else seemed to prefer. Taking out his cell he proceeded to scan for hollows of strong amounts of spiritual pressure while eating his lunch.

Hearing foot steps approaching him, he didn't even both to look up to see who it was, knowing it was no doubt Ryou, Bakura or some of their friends.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"Hitsugaya-san, who, or rather what, are you?" Toshiro couldn't help but smirk at the question. Glancing up to see who asked it, he smirked even more. He had been right; Ryou had brought his friends with him. Identifying it as the platinum haired boy who had spoke, Toshiro sighed and closed his phone before placing it back in his pocket.

"I highly doubt you would believe me if I told you, let alone understand. What I'm curious about is the meaning behind these two words; host and shadow realm." Toshiro replied. The tanned blond threw a sharp glance at Ryou who glanced down.

"Yami told him," Muttered Ryou in answer to their questioning looks.

"Knew we should have never trusted him." The boy named Joey huffed.

"OH?" Toshiro asked, his icy gaze fixed on the group.

"That is none of your concern" replied Yugi, only it wasn't Yugi.

"I believe it is actually." Replied Toshiro.

"No, it isn't" Yugi comanded.

"Either way I will find out." Toshiro stated.

"We'll see?" Yugi replied as they turned to leave.

"What are your names?" Toshiro demanded colder than usual. "Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Ryo Bakura, Marik Ishtar, Yugi Motou and some times Seto Kaiba." Yugi stated as they left.

- -Time Skip: Friday- -

After the meeting on the roof on Tuesday, Toshiro had requested that soul society to a member of his squad to assist him. They would be sending Mana because she was the only person in his squad that looked the right age and was easily captain level.

She would be arriving that morning and would be staying with him. They would both attend the high school while investigating the dark spiritual pressure along with the strange group that it centered around. Toshiro let out a sigh as the doorbell rang; answer it he smirked in satisfaction. There, standing in front of him, was Mana.

"Hello Tochio, how have you been?" asked Mana.

"I saved a class mate from a hollow and ended up with more questions than answers when they confronted me." Toshiro replied with an annoyed sigh.

"Poor Tochio," Mana commented and walked past him into the apartment. Shaking his in annoyance he followed the ancient Egyptian girl into the apartment they would have to share.

"Have you been informed that you are to pretend to be my twin?" Toshiro questioned.

"Yep, but I get to be the older twin cause I'm older." Replied Mana. Nodding Toshiro took her stuff and placed it in the spare bedroom he was planning on turning into an office.

"Hurry up and get ready Mana, we leave for school in half an hour." He stated and set off to gather his school supplies.

"Yes sir and I'm going to have to call you Toshiro at school because were supposed to be twins." She replied as she went to her room to change and gather her own school supplies.

"I'm aware of that Mana." Toshiro said as he ate breakfast.

Locking the door behind them, Toshiro and Mana headed towards school. Mana froze when sensed the dark spiritual pressure and had to stifle a gasp of shock. It was shadow magic, something she hadn't felt since her pharaoh had sealed it away at the cost of his life and memories. Even master Mahado didn't use shadow magic anymore. His zanpukto was dark magician however, just like his ka and if master Mahado's zanpukto was his ka, did that mean that the pharaoh's zanpukto was Ra, Slypher or Obelisk? Not for the first time she was just thankful that the thief king that had tried to steal the items 5000 years ago was dead and most likely a hollow.

"Mana, hurry up," Toshiro spoke, noticing that she had stopped.

"Yes Toshiro," Mana replied, hurrying to catch up.

Having arriving at school, Toshiro ignored the dark spiritual pressure, having had gotten used to it over time. Yugi and his friends cast glances at him, but had not approached him since Tuesday. Today however they had decided to approach him.

"Hitsugaya-san," Yugi called the strange upside down pyramid that he always wore swing back and forth as he walked. Ryou, he could tell due because Ryou appeared to be kinder than Bakura, smiled nervously in greeting, the ring like object glowing briefly, causing Toshiro to wonder what exactly it was. He could feel Mana stiffen at his side and heard her stifle gasp in shock. Her aqua eyes glued to the two objects Yugi and Ryou were wearing.

"The millennium puzzle and the millennium ring?" Mana whispered almost too softly for even Toshiro to hear, however it seemed that Ryou had heard also because the ring to glow again. This time though Ryou change and where the timid albino once stood, was Bakura.

"Impossible, you can't still be alive." Bakura hissed at Mana.

"Touzoku Bakura, how you should be dead, you should have died 5000 years ago." Mana replied, clearly shaken.

"Mana, what is going on?" Toshiro demanded, tired of being left out.

"…Your guess is as good as mine" answered Wheeler.

"The _Pharaoh_ sealed my soul in the millennium ring where I've had nothing to do for the past 5000 years till Yondoshi (1) put in the ring and I was freed. Unfortunately the pharaoh is also back." Bakura answered, his voice dripping with scorn and hatred for the pharaoh.

"Wait, my Pharaoh is here?" Mana asked.

"That's right, stuck in that puzzle he loves so much. No matter I will get it from him and banish his soul to the shadows for the rest of eternity." Bakura replied laughing psychotically.

"Bakura…" Yugi, or rather the other Yugi, commanded.

"Of course _Pharaoh_, only you wouldn't recognize one childhood friend and the original owner of one of the monsters in your deck. Meet your dark magician girl _Pharaoh_." Sneered Bakura, (Yami?) ((What is it Abiou (2)?)) (We should probably get to class before we're late Yami) ((Alright Abiou))

"That's enough Bakura, give Ryou back control, we have to get to class." The other Yugi commanded.

"Of course, _you majesty_," Bakura scoffed as he returned to the ring. The other Yugi did likewise and returned to the puzzle.

"Mana, I expect a full explanation later." Toshiro stated as he headed to class. Still a little miffed about being ignored.

"Yes Taicho," Mana replied as she followed him.

So what did you think?

1-Land lord, what Bakura calls Ryou.

2-Partner, what Yami calls Yugi.

Finally, redid all the first 3 chapters in one day, who knows, I might even get the fourth done soon.

R&R TLTA


	4. Attention! I am Sorry to say

Dear Readers

I am sorry to say that I am putting all my stories up for adoption.

The reason for this is that I frankly suck at writing and have a hard time keeping with a plot idea.

I will not be deleting the stories like I did with my pixie fics (twilight stories) and maybe one day I might update them but right now….between two jobs and starting university next year…..i don't get a day off all that often.

IF you want to pick up where I left off feel free to pm me.

All so, more than one person can adopt a story, just as long as you give me credit for the original idea.

Read on

Write on

Helios Valhalla, Aka Valhalla, The-last-true-angel (I think I change my pen name to much….curse my easily distracted mind)


End file.
